


Head High to the Finish

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Jennifer really doesn't like Zelenka. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head High to the Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go out to blue_raven for looking this over for me, and giving me the idea for the fic. The prompt for show_goes_on was 'Anything goes.' The title comes from "See It Through" by Edgar Albert Guest. Spoilers for 5x18 "Identity."

Jennifer doesn't _dislike_ Zelenka--

Okay, the truth is, Jennifer _does_ dislike Zelenka. She thinks he's odd, and his hair always looks like he just stuck his finger into a light socket, and she can't count how many times she's heard him insulting Rodney, both behind his back and to his face. But while she doesn't like him, she knows that he's loyal and pragmatic, and that he cares deeply about the welfare of Atlantis. And his positive qualities mean that she's going to have to ask him for help.

Now she just has to force herself to ask.

**  
**

She catches Zelenka just as he's finishing his dinner. "Doctor Zelenka?" Her voice comes out high and a little nervous, and she silently curses at herself, fighting the warmth that wants to turn her face bright red.

Zelenka blinks, surprise and confusion flitting across his face before a polite look replaces them. "Doctor Keller," he answers, that trace of bewilderment creeping into his voice. She can't really blame him-- as far as she can recall, they've only spoken during Zelenka's required check-ups and when they've both been coerced by Rodney into sitting together and making awkward small talk. Or, well, that time a thief stole her body and stabbed him, which she's totally _not_ going to think about right now. He smiles though, confused but polite. "Can I help you with something?"

Jennifer clears her throat. "Could we talk?" She looks around, but the commissary is mostly empty and no one is so much as glancing their way. She supposes this is private enough.

Zelenka doesn't even bother to hide his confusion anymore, squinting at her and obviously wondering what she wants to discuss, but his smile is mostly welcoming as he motions for her to sit down. "Of course."

She's practically vibrating with nerves and anxiety as she sits down, and has to take a deep breath before she speaks. She told herself earlier that she has to get straight to the point, not dance around what she wants to say. Luckily, the more she spends time with Rodney, the more of his traits she's picked up, like being more blunt. "I was wondering if you've noticed anything...off with Rodney these past few weeks." Okay, so maybe she's still having difficulties with cutting to the chase. She's working on it.

Zelenka just stares at her for a long moment, making her want to squirm. She can't read the look in his too-blue eyes, but it makes her even more uncomfortable than she already is. After what seems like forever, he takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Off?" he repeats, and his tone is even harder to read than the look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jennifer can feel her lips twisting into a frown. Is he being obtuse on purpose? "You know, off. Like he's not sleeping well. More irritable."

Zelenka snorts. "How would you tell if he _had_ become even more irritable than usual?" he points out, and Jennifer's frown deepens to a scowl. His snideness really isn't helping matters. He resettles his frames on his face, frowning back at her. Finally, he shrugs and admits in a low voice, "I have noticed he's been sleeping less, yes." He's silent for a moment, but this time she knows what he's thinking about-- Rodney's bloodshot eyes and the strain on his face and in his voice.

And well, it's a relief to know she's not been imagining things. Now they just have to figure out what to do about it, without getting Woolsey or Rodney's team involved, or Rodney into any trouble.

"Has he mentioned anything to you?" she asks, and Zelenka looks surprised again.

"He complains about a hundred different things a day, but nothing about sleeping poorly. He'll grumble about the idiots who were left in charge while he recovered from his last mission--" Zelenka pauses and makes a face, and Jennifer has to fight back an amused smile, because she's sure Zelenka is one of those 'idiots.' "--and the food in the commissary not being fit to eat, but about not sleeping or having nightmares? No, he has not mentioned what has been keeping him awake."

Jennifer can't quite keep her shoulders from slumping a little in disappointment. She'd hoped Rodney would have let something slip during one of his conversations (well, arguments) with Zelenka. Then again, his and Zelenka's relationship is a working one, not a friendship. At the very least, Rodney spends the majority of his time working alongside Zelenka. She'd hoped Zelenka would notice something. _She_ certainly hasn't been able to coax anything from Rodney, not with her seemingly innocent mentions about everyone seeming a bit tired lately and concerned questions on whether or not his injuries were still bothering him. The broken collarbone should have completely healed, but maybe--

Zelenka drums his fingers on the table, marking out an uncertain, faltering tempo, and when she looks at him, he's frowning into space.

"Do you know something?" she asks, suddenly certain he does as he doesn't meet her eyes, just keeps up that unsteady drumming.

When he speaks, his voice is low, so that she has to lean closer to hear him. "Has Rodney mentioned Doranda to you at all? I know it was...before you came to Atlantis."

"No," Jennifer says slowly.

"There was a mission that went wrong...much like Rodney's last mission. That time, Rodney blamed himself. I think he blames himself for McGibney's death, as well as the injuries of the two Marines."

"But that's...." Stupid, she wants to say, but then she thinks about the strain on Rodney's face. Maybe Zelenka has the right idea. "It wasn't his fault there were _dinosaurs_ that the first team missed," she can't help but protest. "How was he supposed to know there was danger?"

Zelenka half-laughs at that, shaking his head. "You forget, we are talking about Rodney McKay. Naturally, his godlike powers should have warned him."

Jennifer tries to control her temper, she really does, but her next words come out as a furious yell. "This isn't _funny_!"

A few tables away, a Marine on kitchen duty looks over, wide-eyed and curious. Zelenka, meanwhile, pales a little and tugs his tray a little closer to him, as though to keep any cutlery out of her reach. His astonished expression makes Jennifer's stomach churn a little. Does he really not get how this isn't a time for jokes?

"Look," she gets out through clenched teeth, straining to keep her voice level and low, "jokes aren't exactly helpful right now, okay? I'm just--" Worried. Anxious. Upset. Her throat gets tight, blocking a further flow of words, but some of what she's feeling must show on her face, because Zelenka's astonishment shifts to a mixture of sympathy and concern.

When he speaks, the words come out stiff and awkward. "I didn't mean anything-- I mean, I was only--" Zelenka stops, spreads his hands in a gesture she can't decipher. "No more jokes."

Jennifer doesn't really believe him, but she doesn't have the energy right now to argue with him. Besides, they're here to figure out how to help Rodney, not to discuss Zelenka's terrible sense of humor. She clears her throat, pleased when the words come out calmer. "Good. So, what are we going to do?"

Zelenka shrugs. "Watch. Wait. I see him all day in the labs, you spend most evenings with him. We can observe, see what is really going on with Rodney. And if it turns out he's blaming himself for McGibney and the Marines--" He pauses and shakes his head. "We'll just have to get him to understand that it wasn't his fault."

"Wait," Jennifer echoes, wincing a little. She doesn't want to wait, she wants to solve Rodney's problem and chase the shadows out from under his eyes, but she sees the wisdom of Zelenka's plan. Rodney would just scoff at them if they tried to confront him with the fact that he hasn't been sleeping, and then either avoid them both or refuse to discuss anything of importance. She nods to herself, and then says, "You're on an off-world mission this Thursday, right?"

Zelenka's expression turns sour, suddenly. "Yes, Rodney has deigned--" He pauses, shoots her a half-nervous look, and then apparently decides against what he was about to say. "I'm going to M7G-677 this Thursday, yes, to check on their ZPM."

"I'll do your post-mission check-up and we can swap notes on Rodney." 

"Good idea," Zelenka says approvingly, shooting her a pleased smile. "Thursday evening, then." He rises to his feet, picking up his tray and then pausing for a moment. He looks at her, and she can't read his expression anymore, but she thinks she sees a hint of bemusement, as though he's wondering why she'd approached him instead of Rodney's team.

He doesn't ask, though, and Jennifer doesn't explain that she wants to avoid upsetting Rodney's standing with his team. Instead, she smiles and says, "Have a good mission."

"I'm sure it will be delightful," Zelenka says, and she can't tell if he's serious or not. Judging by his earlier sour look, probably not.

**  
**

Jennifer keeps an eye on Rodney during the week, noting his increasingly tired looks. He starts to complain about needing a new specially-made mattress, how the old one is worn out, but that's the closest he comes to admitting he hasn't been sleeping well. She notes with a little annoyance that he's drinking even more coffee than usual-- like that's going to help him sleep! Still, she keeps quiet for the moment, just watching him and thinking up ideas to help him fall asleep: calming tea, less coffee, maybe even medicine, if it comes to that.

The days seem to stretch on forever until at last it's finally Thursday. Jennifer almost can't believe that she's eager to speak to Zelenka again. He spends (and has spent) more time with Rodney over the years, though, and she wants to hear what he's noticed and what he thinks they should do. She finds herself chattering nervously throughout most of Thursday afternoon, earning a knowing look from Nurse Chadray, who probably assumes she's anxious about an upcoming date with Rodney.

Jennifer doesn't bother telling her that she and Rodney have a date planned for Friday, not Thursday. And how she's not really nervous anymore when she and Rodney have a date; they've moved past that stage in their relationship.

When Zelenka finally arrives in the infirmary, Jennifer's dismayed to see Rodney with him. How are they going to exchange notes if Rodney's here?

"Yes, Rodney, I said hello to Keras for you," Zelenka says, rolling his eyes and offering him a sarcastic smile. Jennifer bites the side of her mouth to keep from scowling, but honestly, she'd asked him to study Rodney, not antagonize him. "Perhaps next time you would like to visit and tell him hello yourself."

Rodney snorts at that, and Jennifer's a little surprised at how his face is flushed and his eyes are bright with poorly concealed amusement. He seems better than he has in weeks, with his self-satisfied smile and mock-earnest, "Oh no, Radek, I'm sure Keras and the others have grown attached to you. I wouldn't want to deprive them of your pleasant company."

Zelenka mutters something in Czech, darkly, and then adds, "Have I mentioned lately how you are an unpleasant man, Rodney?"

"Not for at least a week," Rodney says, still smiling. Right now he doesn't look tired, and instead more like a six-year-old pleased with himself for tugging on someone's pigtail and making them yell. Rodney looks at Jennifer and his smile widens to a grin that makes her feel warm all the way down to her toes. "Oh, you're giving Radek his check-up?" 

"That was the plan," Jennifer says. She nods at Zelenka, who nods back. They'll just have to talk later, somehow.

Then Zelenka winks at her, carefully so that Rodney can't see, and yawns. She can't tell if he's faking it, but either way, it's infectious enough that Rodney lets out a jaw-popping one of his own. Zelenka raises his eyebrows at that. "Sounds like we both need some sleep," he announces in a matter-of-fact way, and then flaps a hand at Rodney. "Go, rest. Besides, I am not awake enough to discuss Dominguez's latest algorithm. Cleo made me give her a piggy-back ride for an entire hour." He puts his hand to his back and winces.

Rodney scowls. "I'm not _tired_," he argues, and then looks a little peevish at Jennifer and Zelenka's identical expressions of disbelief. "All right, fine." He mumbles something under his breath about how the Daedalus better bring his new mattress, then he taps his ear-piece. "Kusanagi? You're in charge of the main lab for the evening. Contact me if you need anything. Or if Lynch tries to pull another stupid stunt like last week."

"Sleep well, Rodney," Jennifer says, relieved to a ridiculous degree that Rodney's actually going to bed. It's enough to make her reach out and pat Zelenka on the shoulder, in pure gratitude. She ignores Zelenka's startled look. "That goes for you, too, Doctor Zelenka. You both look like you could use a decent night's sleep."

Rodney squints at them both, like he's just realized he's more tired than he thought (seeing as his eyes must be playing tricks on him), and then shakes his head. "See you tomorrow," he says, looking first at Zelenka and then, more lingeringly, at Jennifer. Then he leaves, yawning two more times before the infirmary doors close behind him.

Jennifer watches him go, and then glances over at Zelenka, just in time to see an odd expression on Zelenka's face: concern, mixed with a healthy dose of fondness. It's funny, but she's never really considered before that Rodney and Zelenka's arguments could be their odd method of friendship, that the barbs aren't quite as sharp as she thought. She clears her throat, uncomfortable, suddenly. She's always considered herself a pretty good judge of character, but maybe....

"Good idea with the yawn," she says, when the silence has stretched on for too long.

"Thank you," Zelenka says, a pleased little smile on his face. Then he hops up onto the nearest bed and begins to roll up his sleeve. "Hopefully he will go to his room and rest." He pauses, then sighs, a little resigned noise, and taps his own ear-piece. "Kusanagi? If you have any questions, contact me, not Rodney." He listens for a moment, half-wincing, half-smiling. "Yes, I am certain you have Rodney's permission to, ah, use any means necessary on Lynch. Including that." He pauses, looking thoughtful. "Actually, especially that."

Jennifer busies herself with getting out the check-up kit designed first by a Doctor Fraiser at the SGC and now implemented there as well as Atlantis. She tells herself that she's not exactly eavesdropping, seeing how she can't avoid listening to Zelenka's side of the conversation.

"Well, I believe the phrase is, 'Better to ask forgiveness than permission,'" he says, chuckling.

Jennifer opens her mouth to correct him, and then shuts it, mentally rolling her eyes at herself for being so anal. She uses rubbing alcohol on a spot in the crook of his elbow, where there's a nice, plump vein just waiting to be pricked, and then looks apologetic at Zelenka's wince when she starts to draw his blood. At least he has better veins than some on Atlantis-- drawing his blood takes almost less than a blink of an eye. Poor Doctor Alvarez in the botany department has the smallest veins she's ever seen, and is utterly miserable every post-mission check-up.

She's just finishing the check-up when Zelenka finishes his conversation with Kusanagi. "So, who is this Lynch and what does Kusanagi plan to do to him?" she asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Lynch," Zelenka says in a world-weary tone, "is one of the latest idiots shipped here by the Daedalus. He apparently dislikes the fact that Kusanagi is in charge when Rodney and I are resting or off-world." He snorts. "As though _he_ would ever be in charge instead."

"And what does Kusanagi plan to do about that?" she repeats, when Zelenka doesn't answer her second question.

To her surprise, Zelenka shoots her a mischievous look. "Now, Doctor Keller, that would be telling."

To her greater surprise, she laughs. "Jennifer," she says, after a moment. He shoots her a puzzled look. "My first name? If we're going to spy on Rodney together, you can call me Jennifer."

"Ah," he says. There's a flush on his face. "Then call me Radek, please." He clears his throat, absently touching the band-aid on his arm. "Now, about Rodney. I am sure you are aware that his story about his mattress is hovno, yes?"

"Hovno?"

Zelenka-- Radek-- makes a face. "Bullshit."

"Oh," Jennifer says. This time it's her turn to blush a little. "Yes, it is."

"I think it is time we do something," Radek says, and then raises an eyebrow. "I believe you Americans call it 'Good cop, bad cop'?"

**  
**

Rodney takes three steps into Jennifer's quarters before he notices Radek is there. He frowns at them, uncertainty flickering across his face, and then annoyance replaces the uncertainty. "Radek, I don't know if you've noticed, but this is Jennifer's room. This is also where Jennifer and I are having our date. So...go away."

"Hello to you too, Rodney," Radek answers dryly. "Sit."

Rodney stares, like he's the last sane man in the universe. "No," he says at last.

"Rodney," Jennifer says, injecting as much calm and caring into her voice as possible. "Please, sit down."

There's a furrow in Rodney's brow now, and his blue eyes keep flickering between her and Radek, but he sits down on the sofa. He eyes them both for another second, and then huffs out an exasperated breath. "Let me guess, you're staging an intervention." He rolls his eyes. "Wonderful. First it was Teyla with her 'soothing teas' and then Ronon and Sheppard with their helpful suggestions on how to exercise until I drop dead, and now it's.... What, medicine? Hot milk?"

Radek's lips twitch into a rueful smile, and Jennifer flushes a little at the sarcasm dripping off Rodney's words. Still, she clears her throat and says, "Rodney, it's obvious that you haven't been sleeping well lately, and since you haven't gone to visit Doctor Havens--"

"Please, the man's an idiot. He just reads Heightmeyer's case histories and assumes he knows all he needs to know."

"Then talk to us," Jennifer says earnestly. "Or someone. Try Teyla's tea, or I really can give you a sleep-aid."

Rodney shakes his head. "And what do you want me to say? That I'm a little rattled by the fact that I watched someone get eaten in a scene straight out of _Jurassic Park_? Yes, I'm a little rattled, but I'll be _fine_. You two can stop watching me like I'm going to collapse or break like Humpty-Dumpty."

"Yes, because you're so fragile, Rodney," Radek says, with a roll of his eyes. "However, you _are_ human, as crazy as that sounds. Take the sleep-aid, get some sleep. Once you stop looking like the walking dead, we'll stop looking at you like you're going to collapse. I promise."

Rodney makes a face at Radek, but the furrow is gone from his forehead. "I don't look like the walking dead. A _little_ tired, maybe, but--" He stops protesting at Radek's smirk. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Yes," Radek says with a serene smile. Then he gives Rodney and Jennifer an odd little half-bow. "And now that everything is settled, I will leave you two to your date."

"Goodnight," Jennifer says, and he shoots her a warm smile before he leaves.

When she turns back toward the sofa, Rodney's looking amused, but also a little bewildered. "When did you two become friends?" he asks.

Jennifer shrugs.

**  
**

Rodney seems to get better over the next few days. The strain leaves his face and he looks less dead on his feet. Jennifer resists the urge to fawn over him, but the relief is almost heady, and she can't help but think that she and Radek make a good team. The next time she sees Radek in the commissary, she makes him join her and Rodney at their table.

"All right, so long as Rodney agrees not to argue about Dominguez's algorithm," Radek says, looking a little pleased at her invitation.

Rodney snorts. "Please, just because you're obviously _wrong_\--"

Radek speaks right over him. "So, Jennifer, how was your day?"

"Fine, thank you," Jennifer says, smiling, as Rodney mutters under his breath, "Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Radek's eyes are gleaming with amusement, and okay, maybe his sense of humor isn't as bad as she thought it was, because it's actually pretty fun to rile Rodney up by pretending not to hear him and instead chatting about pointless, polite things, like the weather and the latest letter Radek received from his sister.

After a few minutes, Radek turns to Rodney, who is glowering at them both, and asks, "Have you spoken to Jeannie lately?"

Caught off-guard, Rodney blinks a little. "A couple weeks ago. She's been busy. Madison's in the school play, and Jeannie volunteered to help." His tone implies that he thinks his sister is crazy.

"I was never in a school play," Jennifer says. She tries not to wince at the memory of stage fright. "I liked to work behind the scenes, though."

"I'm sure you were helpful," Rodney assures her in that sweetly earnest way he had sometimes.

She's expecting a wise-crack from Radek, but he just nods, smiling at her, and then tries to steal Rodney's pudding cup while he isn't watching.

"Hey!" Rodney yelps, slapping at Radek's hand.

Jennifer looks at the flush on Rodney's indignant face, the bright gleam in his eyes that promises revenge, and bites back a smile. Yes, Rodney's definitely back to his normal self.

**  
**

Jennifer doesn't think anything of it, how she's spending most of her meals with Rodney _and_ Radek now, listening to them bicker like a hilarious old married couple, and how she'll occasionally go to the labs to chat with them, and how sometimes Radek will drop by the infirmary to talk with her. She's even started to pick up the odd bit of Czech here and there. The language is hard to twist her tongue around, but she likes the lyrical and almost exotic way it sounds.

Doesn't think anything of it, that is, until one night, when she and Radek and Rodney are in her room, halfway through a movie, and Rodney announces, "So, you two are having an affair behind my back, apparently." The words are layered with a thin covering of sarcasm, but as for the rest of his tone, Jennifer can't even begin to guess.

Besides, she and Radek are a little bit busy choking on their popcorn to read Rodney's expression right now. When she gets her breath back, she gasps out, "Wait, we're having a what now?"

Radek's face is bright red-- even his ears are pink, and his eyes are watering from his violent coughing, but he manages to get out a fervent, "Yes, explain, please. And if this is your odd idea of a joke, Rodney...." He lets the threat trail off, and apparently refocuses on breathing. 

Rodney pauses the movie, and a second later, the lights in the room turn on, making Jennifer wince. Now she can see Rodney's expression, a jumbled mixture of emotions, like he's half-treating this as a joke, but also, half-not, and wait, is Rodney actually _serious_?

Radek must notice Rodney's expression too, because he shakes his head and says, "Rodney, have you been paying attention to the rumor mill again? I thought you learned your lesson after that rumor of Kavanagh and Simpson dating."

"Ew," Rodney mutters, shuddering a little, Jennifer guesses at the mental image Radek's words have conjured. "Thank you for _that_ reminder, Radek."

Radek looks smug for a brief moment, and then folds his arms against his chest. "We are not dating. There is this thing, I believe it is called a friendship. Perhaps you have heard of it? Jennifer and I are _friends_."

"Please," Rodney says, scoffing. "I've seen _When Harry Met Sally_. I know how 'friendships' go."

Jennifer's beginning to get a headache. "Rodney, be serious."

"I _am_ serious. And the rumor is going around that you two are seeing each other behind my back. Which I know is ridiculous, because just last month you were telling me that Radek was weird--" Jennifer can feel her face practically catch on fire, and from the corner of her eye, see Radek frown and look anywhere but at her. "--and you two weren't even on a first name basis!"

Okay, Jennifer's moving past embarrassment and quickly onto the kind of anger that makes her want to scream into the nearest pillow. Yes, she'd said Radek was weird, but that was before she'd gotten to know him. "Rodney, for the love of God, I love you, but _shut up_." Then she realizes what she actually said, and has to remember how to breathe.

Rodney's staring at her now, and there's something open and almost vulnerable in his face. "You love me?" he says, a little hoarsely. Then his eyebrows knit together and he frowns. "Okay, that...was not exactly the most romantic declaration of love, you know. Most people don't end their declarations with an order to shut up--"

"Shut up, Rodney," Jennifer repeats, but there's no real heat behind her words this time.

To her amazement, Rodney does.

When she looks again at Radek, she's both surprised and not at all to find that he's been inching over to the door, trying to make his escape. She can't really blame him. In his shoes, she'd be running for the hills as well. "Radek," she says, softly, and he stops. "Look, I didn't-- okay, I did say that, but it was before I actually got to know you, okay?"

"I think that is safe to assume, since you are now willingly spending time with me," Radek remarks dryly, but she's back to being unable to read his expression. Had she hurt his feelings? She can feeling herself getting angry at Rodney all over again, even as Radek shoots her a small smile and adds, "Still, I think I will...go. We can, ah, finish the movie another time."

He leaves before Jennifer can think of anything to say, and she turns on Rodney with a sigh. She realizes that while Rodney is a genius at most things, he isn't one regarding personal interactions-- but honestly. "Oh, _Rodney_. Telling Radek I thought he was weird? _Really_? He has feelings!"

"I realize he has feelings," Rodney snaps, but he has the grace to look uncomfortable. "He isn't a robot, after all."

"Well, you don't act like you do when you say things like that," Jennifer snaps back, and then shakes her head, frustrated. She has to make sure Radek is okay, that he understands she doesn't think he's weird. "Stay here."

"What?" Rodney says, blankly.

He's speaking to her back, though, because she's heading out the door and into the corridor, trying to catch up with Radek. He's almost to the nearest transporter by the time she reaches him, either not hearing or ignoring her calls for him to wait. "Radek," she says, and touches his shoulder.

He turns at her touch, and raises an eyebrow, those bright blue eyes of his glinting with wry humor. "Are you coming to ruffle my feathers?"

It takes her a moment to process. "_Smooth_ your feathers, you mean."

Radek makes a face. "American idioms."

"Look, Radek...." Jennifer trails off, frowning. "I'm sorry about what Rodney said. I...."

"Don't think I'm weird anymore? I guessed that." Radek smiles a little. "Really, Jennifer, Rodney's thoughtless words don't hurt me."

Jennifer doesn't call him out on that, but as far as lies go, it's a pretty pathetic one. Even someone with elephant-thick skin would get their feelings hurt by Rodney at some point or another. Jennifer may love him, but she knows he isn't a saint of any sort. "Still," she says, and only then realizes her hand is still on his shoulder.

She moves it slowly, feeling her face warm. She really hates the rumor mill right now. "So you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," he assures her with a crooked smile. "Rodney will have to try a lot harder to hurt my feelings."

"Good," she says with a smile. Then, earnestly, because she can't help herself, "I don't think you're weird, Radek."

"I don't think you're weird, either," Radek says, earning a weak laugh, then a stronger one when he adds, "However, I do think Rodney is."

"Yeah, I mean, he thought--" Jennifer stops, and just has to laugh, because otherwise she's going to get angry, thinking about how Rodney had looked like he believed the rumors, believed she would cheat on him, that Radek would betray his trust like that. She forces herself to smile. "Pretty weird, all right."

"Have a good night, Jennifer," he says, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "And if Rodney doesn't say 'I love you' back tonight, just know it's him being an idiot."

This time, her laugh is genuine. "Goodnight, Radek."

**  
**

They take a second run at the movie two weeks later. Maybe this time they'll actually finish it. Rodney brings the popcorn this time, and is oddly subdued. Jennifer and Radek exchange a look, but nothing catastrophic has happened in the past few weeks, and so, puzzled, they both mentally shrug and try to enjoy the movie.

Jennifer supposes she shouldn't be surprised when Rodney interrupts the movie two-thirds of the way through.

"The rumor mill still thinks you two are sleeping together, you know."

Radek raises an eyebrow, looking distinctly unimpressed. "The rumor mill also thinks Colonel Sheppard and Elizabeth slept together. The rumor mill is not a reliable source of information, Rodney."

"I realize that it's not-- wait, what?" Rodney blinks. "Sheppard and Elizabeth? Really? Huh. Do you think that might true--"

"Rodney," Radek says warningly. "The point, please."

"The point? Oh, right." Rodney clears his throat, and then says in a matter-of-fact way, "Only some of the rumor mill still thinks you two are sleeping together. The rest think we're in a threesome."

There's a long pause, where Jennifer tries to remember how to breathe, as well as pick up her jaw from the floor, and Radek's face turns an interesting shade of pink.

"That's...the rumor mill has, ah, interesting theories," Radek says after a moment, his skin still stained that pale pink. "So why did you decide to bring this up? Or was it just to make Jennifer blush?"

Rodney snorts. "Please, like you're not bright red yourself."

Jennifer finally regains control of her tongue. "_Rodney_."

Rodney's innocent expression is probably fake, she decides after a moment, since he seems to be enjoying himself. "Right, right. My reasoning? That the rumor mill might have a good idea. Ah, about the threesome. Not the whole you two sleeping together behind my back deal. Just so we're clear."

There's another stretch of silence. During it, Radek's face turns even redder. Jennifer's sure her face is pretty much the same shade, and she busies herself with closing her mouth and then remembering how to move her mouth and tongue and actually speak. "Rodney, is this a joke?" she ventures at last. It's probably a joke. Just a very...odd one.

Rodney's face falls a little, and then he frowns. "No." He shakes his head. "You two like each other, right? And you both obviously like _me_, which, well, why wouldn't you. I _am_me. And don't think I haven't noticed how you two have formed a little partnership to make sure I don't have a heart attack or stroke or something."

"Rodney," Radek says, and he sounds a little winded, like Rodney's just elbowed him in the stomach. "Just because the rumor mill--"

"Please," Rodney scoffs. "The rumor mill just gave me the idea. Which I think could work well." Something shifts in his gaze, then, goes from half-serious, half-sarcastic, to something heavier, hungrier. Jennifer's mouth goes a little dry at the sight, because it's the look Rodney wears right before he kisses her.

Radek doesn't recognize the look -- though how would he? -- and he's frowning, saying, "Look, Rodney, I--" when Rodney moves forward and kisses him.

And okay, Jennifer's never thought she was into watching people kiss each other. Truth be told, she's always been a little embarrassed to watch kissing scenes in movies, because they're so awkward and make her feel like a voyeur. But this, the way Radek goes perfectly still when Rodney's mouth covers his, the intent look on Rodney's face, the way his hand comes up to cradle the back of Radek's head-- okay, apparently Jennifer's into that.

"Um," she says, when Rodney finally breaks off the kiss and Radek just sort of stares dazedly at him. Radek's mouth is a little swollen, and he might not be handsome, but he's definitely attractive when he's like this, a little disheveled and a lot wide-eyed. "I...think Rodney might have a point."

Rodney smiles a smug, satisfied smile at that. "Of course I do."

Radek blinks, slowly, and then looks between them both, a suspicious light beginning to gleam in his eyes. "Did you two--"

"No," Jennifer says firmly, knowing what he's about to ask. 'Did you two plan this ahead of the time?' She smiles at him. "But I know a good idea when I see one."

Radek processes this for a moment; Rodney watches him with impatience written all over his face, obviously wanting another kiss. "Well?" he snaps, when Radek doesn't answer. "It's not like we expect a thesis, Radek. Just a yes or no."

Jennifer sighs and places a hand on Rodney's shoulder, surprised when the butterflies currently flapping up a good dozen hurricanes in her stomach don't make her hand shake. "Patience is a virtue, Rodney."

"Oh, please--" Rodney stops his protest when Jennifer kisses him, a slow press of the lips, full of promise.

When she pulls back, Radek's watching them with an expression that this time, thank God, Jennifer can actually read. She knows what he's going to say even before he opens his mouth to speak, so she doesn't bother letting him talk, just takes a quick, unsteady breath and kisses him too.

Beside them, Rodney makes a pleased noise. "I come up with the _best_ ideas."


End file.
